What Would I Ever See In Ronald Weasley?
by LogicalRaven
Summary: Hermione's view point during the Yule Ball. This is my first attempt at a missing moment fic. ONE SHOT!


This is a one shot I thought up randomly one day. I actually really enjoyed writing it, but it wasn't something I put much effort into. I borrowed several scenes directly from Rowlings work in GoF because I wasn't sure how else to do them, but the rest is original.  
  
Please remember nothing is my own, not the character, not the plot, NOTHING!  
  
But drop me a review regardless and let me know what you think.

  
  
**What Would I Ever See In Ronald Weasley?_  
Hermione's viewpoint during the Yule Ball_**

  
  
The library was the place where I usual felt safe, but that is where it all began. It isn't like anybody ever use to really go in there except for a few Ravenclaws normally, but it seemed like ever since that term started the wonderful peace I knew I had come to know as the library had become a place to stalk International Quidditch players.  
  
Honestly, I never understood what those idiots saw in the Bulgarian Seeker; after all he would just sit there staring at his books. I swear he never even turned the pages; I wasn't even convinced he even knew how to read. I'm still not sure exactly how it happened. It was just the night before I was fuming over Ron being a complete insensitive prat. I'm not sure why he made me so angry.  
  
He was talking to Harry about their dates to the Yule Ball in our fifth year. I think he said something along the lines of them needing to find dates quickly so they didn't end up with a pair of trolls. Boys can be so tactless sometimes. Poor Ginny Weasley kept watching Harry, waiting and hoping he'd take notice. I could have warned her of course, but it wasn't really my place to. Harry is a difficult guy to figure out, he doesn't wear his feeling on his sleeves like Ron does.  
  
I don't know why I felt so dejected that day. It wasn't like I had honestly considered going with Ron to the ball. He was Ron, annoying, insensitive completely irritating Ron. The words had just busted from my mouth before I even had a chance to think about what I was saying.  
  
_"A pair of… what, excuse me?"  
  
"Well- you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with- with Eloise Midgen, say."  
  
"Her acne's loads better lately- and she's really nice!"  
  
"Her nose is off center," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, I see," I said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible!"  
  
"Err- yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron. _  
  
Later that night I had flung myself into my bed ignoring the comment coming from my wonderful dorm mates.  
  
_"Oh, Hermione wants Ronald to ask her to the ball. Did you hear them down there Lavender?" Parvati teased.  
  
"I do not," I snapped, "I just wish he'd stop acting like taking a girl to the ball was some trophy to show off."  
  
"Then who do you want to go to the ball with?" Lavender asked with a giggle.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Nobody. I'm quite content going to the ball alone."  
  
"What about Harry, he's a champion!" Parvati said with excitement, "I'd love to go with a champion."  
  
"I'm not going with Harry- I think he wants to ask Cho Chang anyway," I replied before shutting the curtain to my bed, determined to ignore the endless giggling that always haunted my dormitory at night. _  
  
I left early the next morning, determined not to have to face Ron or Harry. After a night to sleep on their ignorant comments I was positive I was going to give them a nice long lecture if I didn't avoid them. Instead of heading down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast, I walked to the place I knew I wouldn't find either of my wonderful best friends, the library.  
  
Nobody ever came in there that early in the morning. I picked a couple books off the shelf and sat at my usual table. I had a couple more scrolls of Ancient Runes to finish, although they weren't due to after Christmas break. I sighed as I began. Then I felt it, that spine tingling rush when you can tell somebody is staring at you. I lifted my head and immediately caught sight of what was staring in my direction; I couldn't help but rolled my eyes. I don't know why him being in the library made me so mad. I had a right mind to go over to him and tell him off, but I didn't. I just decided to ignore him.  
  
Moments later I felt a brisk tap on my shoulder and the young Bulgarian seeker was looked nervously down on me.  
  
_"Hi, I just came to you… I am thinking."  
  
I gave him a puzzled stare as he held out a book, tripping over his words.  
  
Viktor Krum's eyes grew wide and a nervous smile cross his face, "Vell, I'm sorry. I am Viktor."  
  
I had to keep myself from giggling as he suddenly stood up straight and rigid and held out his hand.  
  
"Hermione," I returned taking his hand with a quick shake, he surprised me when he bent down and placed a quick kiss on top of it.  
  
"Vou are very smart," Viktor said quickly pointed to the stack of books on my desk. I felt my cheeks growing warm as I searched for a response, but I wasn't sure I even knew how to respond to his comment.  
"Most girls aren't smart vhere I come from. I think it is nice vhen a girl reads."  
  
"Thank-you," I finally replied. I noticed he was fiddling with his thumbs and his face had grown red.  
  
"I've been vanting to talk to you, I just haven't been brave enough to," Viktor confessed turning his eyes down to the ground.  
  
"Oh, so is that why you've been coming into the library so often. To talk to me?" I immediately regretted opening my mouth and cursed my own logic. The comment was way too arrogant, and it reminded me of something Ron would say.  
  
"Vell, yes- but you are never here long by yourself," Viktor shrugged, "vour friends are always vith you, no?"  
  
"No," I said instantly feeling my face turning into rip tomatoes.  
  
Viktor sighed and began chatting quickly, "I'm glad. Do vou have a partner for the ball?"  
  
"No," I said softly, wondering if he was about to ask what I thought he was going to ask.  
  
"Vould you like to be my partner? I vould be honored."  
  
I froze for a moment then finally nodded, "Alright."  
  
Viktor's face seemed to light up.  
  
"I better get going. I don't want to be late for class." _  
  
I don't think I've ever run so fast from the library before in my life. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I honestly couldn't wait to rub it into Ron's face. Though at the same moment I didn't want to reveal my new secret. The only thought I could really think was I mustn't be too big of troll since Viktor Krum wanted to accompany me to the Yule Ball. Then I thought of Parvati, oh how jealous she'd be once she'd found out that I was going with a champion. True, he wasn't a Hogwart's Champion, but Viktor Krum was just as well and he was an International Quidditch player. It was odd that ordinarily those things wouldn't have mattered much to me. Looking back at it, they really didn't mean that much at that moment either.  
  
The thoughts seemed to slip past me as I entered into my first subject. In fact I didn't even think about going to the ball again until Neville asked me to go with him before Potions. I of course had to decline. He looked rather dejected so I told him he should ask Ginny Weasley. It seemed like a good suggestion at the time. Apparently he took me up on the offer, because Ginny told me she'd agreed not long after that.  
  
She about had a heart attack when I told her the reason I had to decline Neville's offer. I did make her promise not to say a word to Ron or Harry. This was something I wanted to tell both of them myself.  
  
It was such an empowering feeling walking into the Great Hall that night. I took my usual seat and offered my congratulation to Neville for going to the ball with Ginny. He seemed a bit down, but talked excitedly about the upcoming event.  
  
_"Do you know if Ron or Harry has gotten dates yet?" I asked casually.  
  
Neville shrugged, "Ron didn't say anything about it today."  
  
"When did you talk to him?" I pushed, not knowing why. It wasn't that I really cared whom Ron would go to the ball with.  
  
Neville shrugged, "After potions. I told him I asked you but you were already going with somebody else."  
  
I froze, "You didn't tell him who I was going with did you?"  
  
Neville shook his head, "He didn't ask, he just started laughing."  
  
I sighed, "Well, don't. He'd just poke fun"  
  
Neville lowered his head, "It must be exciting. Going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."  
  
"Yes, well. I don't know him all that well. I'm not even sure why he asked me."  
  
"Well, he's staring at you right now," Neville pointed out, and sure enough Viktor was watching me from across the hall.  
  
I grinned in spite of myself; "Where are they."  
  
"Don't know. I haven't seen Harry or Ron since potions," Neville shrugged. _  
  
I left shortly afterwards and made my way up to the Gryffindor dormitory to see where my two friends were hiding. It didn't take long for the situation to present itself. Ron, Ginny and Harry were both sitting at the table, the two boys laughing, when I walked in.  
  
_  
"Why weren't you two at dinner?" I asked as I joined them  
  
"Because- of shut up laughing you two- because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny, looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
The two boys instantly stopped laughing.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron sourly.  
  
"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" I asked snootily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."  
  
Ron wasn't paying attention to a single word I was saying. A boyish smirk crossed his face, as he looked me up and down, "Hermione, Neville's right- you are a girl"  
  
"Oh well spotted," I said acidly.  
  
"Well- you can come with one of us!"  
  
"No, I can't," I snapped.  
  
"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't gotten any, everyone else has…."  
  
"I can't come with you," I said, now blushing, "because I'm going with someone else."  
  
"No, you're not!" snapped Ron, "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"  
  
"Oh did I?" I fumed, my eyes flashing dangerously. "Just because it has taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"  
  
He just stared at me like I had grown another head. Then he grinned.  
  
"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said, "That do? Will you come now?"  
  
"I've already told you! I'm going with someone else!"  
  
I stormed off towards my dormitory, praying Ginny wouldn't tell Ron who I was going with. I had faith she wouldn't. I lay awake pondering if I'd regret going with Viktor Krum to the ball. I didn't break from my trance until Parvati and Lavender came up in their normal giggling fashion.  
  
"You'll never guess," Parvati smirked, "who asked me to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Ron Weasley," I blurted out bitterly without looking at either of them.  
  
"Ewww, no," Parvati shrieked, causing Lavender to roll into a fit of giggled, "He wanted to go with Lavender."  
  
"But I'm going with Seamus," Lavender said quickly with a squeal.  
  
I tutted and rolled my eyes, I hated when they got like this, "Who then?"  
  
"Harry," Parvati announced proudly, "I told you to snatch him up before he was taken, Hermione."  
  
"My mistake," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Speaking of, who did you agree to go with?" Lavender asked with a smirk.  
  
"Like I'd tell the two of you," I said in my tone, "You'd just laugh."  
  
"Oh, is it that bad?" Parvati asked, "Did you say yes to Justin Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff?"  
  
"No, she couldn't have. He's going with Susan Bones," Lavender reminded her.  
  
"I know, Vincent Goyle!" Parvati laughed.  
  
"Or I know," Lavender joined in, "Colin Creevy!"  
  
"Eww…. have you ever had a urge to snatch away his camera and smash it into a hundred pieces?" Parvati cooed.  
  
"Honestly," I fussed, "if the two of you haven't gotten anything better to discuss then goodnight."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, tell us," Lavender begged.  
  
"You'll just have to wait until the ball to find out."  
_  
  
Those were my famous last words I suppose. The next week was one of the worst of my life. Ron, Lavender and Parvati kept trying to corner me and spring the question of who I was going with on me at odd moments. I kept my tact, and didn't reveal. It was oddly satisfying keeping the information over their heads.  
  
It was closing in on our last class when Malfoy got wind I had a date.  
  
_  
  
"You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy suddenly appearing behind us, "You're not telling me someone asked that to the ball? Not the long molared Mudblood?"  
  
Harry and Ron both whipped around but I merely waved behind Malfoy, "Hello, Professor Moody!"  
  
Malfoy went pale and jumped backwards, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.  
  
"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" I asked scathingly as we ran up the marble staircase laughing.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said suddenly looked at me with his head cocked sideways, "your teeth…"  
  
"What about them?" I asked casually.  
  
"Well, they're different…I've just noticed…"  
  
"Of course they are- did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"  
  
"No, I mean they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you…. They're all…straight and- and normal sized."  
  
I suddenly smiled very mischievously as Harry seemed to now notice my new smile as well, "Well…when I went up to Madame Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were," I said, "And I just…let her carry on a bit." I smiled even more widely, "Mum and Dad won't be to pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they don't think teeth and magic should- look Pigwidgeon's back!"  
_  
  
I just had to distract them. The way Ron was looking at me was making my whole face turn into the color of beet. I silently thanked that owl for showing up when it did.  
  
The day of Yule Ball was one of the most nerve wracking of my life. The snow was fresh and powdery so Harry, Ron, the twins and I used the day for outside activities. I declined the snowball fight invitation, fearing my hair was already going to turn into a ball of fizz from being exposed to the weather. I left the boys in the middle of their war to head back and prepare for the ball. I ignored Ron's last plea for me to tell him who my partner was.  
  
When I returned to the dormitory I found it full of giggling girls who were frantically getting ready, although the ball was hours away. It was in that moment I finally understood the frustration boys had with girls. It was insane. I ended up hiding in my bed curtains with my bottle of hair Sleek Easy Hair Serum, which I used in liberal amounts. I have to admit I spent more time on my hair that day than I had my entire life. It took several hair charms before I got it to look the way I wanted it to. I was slightly self-conscience about my dress robes, but they were made of an amazing periwinkle blue that made it seem to float off the ground as I walked. I snuck out of the girls' dormitories early because I didn't want to deal with Parvati and Lavender and their ridiculous antics. They were both still rather ill with me for refusing to tell them who was taking me to the ball.  
  
When I reached the common room it was almost completely empty except for a couple of sullen looking second years who gave me a loathing look as I walked by. I chanced a glance out the window and was thankful to see most of the male population of Hogwarts was no longer playing in the snow, meaning they were likely getting ready in their own dormitories. It seemed like only moments later the common started to fill with students. It was an odd sight seeing the normal black Hogwart's robes missing only to be replaced by a faucet of different colors. I mentally debated whether or not to wait for Harry and Ron before leaving the common room, and against my better judgment I did.  
  
Surprisingly Parvati and Lavender came down before the boys did. Neither of them seemed to pay me much notice. Lavender actually didn't even seem to see me as she walked out the portrait with on Seamus's arm. Moments later I caught sight of Harry and Ron coming down the boy's dormitory stairs. I huffed as I caught sight of Ron's frayed robes and had to restrain myself from using a severing charm on the mess he had created. I decided that Padma Patil would probably do it herself, since she was Ron's date. I left the common room before I was spotted; I just lost my nerve at the last second I suppose.  
  
Viktor was waiting for me by the main doors of the castle. He looked different than he normally did but it could have been because he was smiling and normally he didn't. He greeted me by kissing my hand, which again caught me off guard. I silently took his arm trying my best to control my nervous shakes. I glanced at Viktor and smiled, it was all I could think to do at that moment.  
  
Harry and Ron made it to the entrance shortly afterwards with the Patil sisters. Surprisingly they didn't seem to notice me, but I wasn't waving frantically trying to bring attention to myself or anything. I thought I saw Harry give me a second look, but I could have been mistaken.  
  
It wasn't until we were lining up to enter into the Great Hall did I finally catch Harry and Parvati's eye.  
  
_  
  
I turned around and saw Harry gawking at me with his mouth gaping open in what appeared to be shock.  
  
"Hi Harry!" I said rather loudly, "hi Parvati!"  
  
I had to keep from beaming too proudly as I noticed the expression on Parvati's face. It was a mixture of displeasure and disbelief.  
_  
  
No sooner did I greet Harry and Parvati did the Great Hall doors open and Viktor led me in. To my right was his disappointed looking fan club that had polluted my library all year. To my left were Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. The two Slytherin looked so stunned they couldn't even manage a insult to throw, not that I didn't want then to at that moment. I had a feeling Viktor might not take it lightly if Malfoy insulted me in front of him. However when we passed by Ron and Padma Patil, he didn't even seem to notice me. It wasn't until we took our seats at the main table did Ron finally take notice. I caught sight of him sitting at a near table, but it wasn't surprise or shock on his face, instead it was a deep loathing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore demonstrated to us how we should request our food when he suddenly spoke into his plate and pork chops appeared. It hit a nerve as I thought about those poor house elves, but my thoughts of elfish rights were quickly erased with I heard Viktor trying to say chicken. He couldn't quite get the 'C' right. I ended up helping him order his meal, though I keep telling myself that I was just trying to help keep it simple for the elves. No telling what they thought Viktor was trying to order.  
  
_  
"So, what is Drumstrang like?" I asked suddenly, hoping to start a conversation with my date that was just staring at me tensely.  
  
"Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this , nor as comfortable, I am thinking," Viktor answered "Ve have just four floors, and fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these-- though in the vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in the summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and mountains--"  
  
"Now, now, Viktor!" said his Head Master, Professor Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"  
  
I flashed Professor Karkaroff a insulted look, but luckily he didn't see it thanks to my own Head Master.  
  
"Igor, all the secrecy…"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff," we are all protective of our private domains are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"  
  
Dumbledore seem amused by Professsor Karkaroff speech, "Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor. Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon-- or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder." _  
  
I heard Harry snort and Viktor chuckle and could have sworn Dumbledore winked when he finished his statement. I turned back to my food where I heard Fleur Delacour criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davis, but what else was new. She seemed to always be fussing about something or another.  
  
I took another bit and almost chocked when Roger slammed his hand on the table, obviously trying to impress Fleur but failing.  
  
_  
  
"Hermy-own," Viktor started with a smile.  
  
"Her-my-oh-nee," I corrected, trying to help him sound out my name, which must have been extremely difficult to pronounce in his native tongue.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?" he tried.  
  
I was about to correct him again when a grinning Harry caught my eye causing me to blush.  
"Close enough," I muttered shyly.  
_  
  
When all the food had been finished Dumbledore rose from his seat and asked the student to do the same. A moment later all the tables were back against the wall and a dance floor was created. Soon the Weird Sisters were trooping up to the makeshift platform Dumbledore had created and the students began to applaud them. They were obviously very popular in the young magical community. I didn't know a great deal about them, only what I had read in **A Pop Culture View of the Wizarding World: The 1990's edition. **  
  
_"Vou dance very vell," Viktor commented causing me to blush.  
  
"Thank-you," I replied bashfully.  
  
Parvati and Harry were dancing nearby and it appeared that Parvati was leading. I laughed slightly at this, and Viktor's eyes grew wide. He apparently thought I was laughing at him.  
  
"Oh no, it isn't you. My friend Harry over there looks like he's getting his first dance lesson," I tried to explain, but it seemed to only make Viktor frown more. I sighed in frustration as I turned to look over Viktor's shoulder to see if Ron had joined the crowd on the dance floor. I was willing to bet he looked even more ridiculous than Harry, who was staring at his feet in amazement behind me.  
  
_  
  
I spotted Ron sitting at practically the exact same table as he had been sitting at all night, glowering at me. I locked eyes with him for a moment and tried to glare back but soon gave up, realizing it was pointless. I made a mental note to have a word about how rude it was to stare at people later. Ginny and Neville were on the dance floor and I turned to watching them instead. It appeared Neville was a much poorer dancer than Harry.  
  
After a few danced Viktor asked me if I'd like him to get us a couple drinks. I've never been the type to allow a guy to wait on me, but I thought that the ball should be an exception. As Viktor made his way over to the refreshment table I decided to go say hello to Ron and Harry, who had joined him after the first dance.  
  
_  
"Hi," Harry greeted, as Ron sat there like a knot on a log.  
  
"It's hot, isn't it," I commented as I began to fan myself with my hands, fearing my hair was going to come cascading down at any second. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."  
  
Ron gave me a withering look, "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"  
  
I was stunned, never did I expect that reaction from Ron. I had assumed up until that point he was giving me the Weasley death glare because I was dancing with his idol, the Great Viktor Krum!' Apparently I was mistaken, "What's up with you?"  
  
"If you don't know," Ron said viciously, "I'm not going to tell you."  
  
I just stared at him in disbelief, I then turned to Harry who shrugged.  
  
"Ron, what--?"  
  
"He's from Drumstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You-- you're--" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe my crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"  
  
My mouth fell open.  
  
After my moment of shock passed and narrowed my eyes, "Don't be stupid! The enemy? Honestly-- who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"  
  
If Ron heard me, he didn't act it, "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"  
  
"Yes, he did," I admitted as my face started to blush, "So what?"  
  
"What happened-- trying to get him to join spew, were you?  
  
"No I wasn't! If you really want to know, he-- he said he's been coming to the library every day to try to talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"  
  
I said it very quickly hardly believing I was admitting this in front of Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yea, well-- that's his story," Ron said snootily.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" I demanded, I was on the verge of losing my temper completely.  
  
"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Harry-- get inside information on him-- or get near enough to jinx him--"  
  
I felt as Ron had slapped me across the face, "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one--"  
  
Ron knew I had him beat and suddenly changed direction, "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you're putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions--"  
  
"I'd never help him work out that egg!" I raged, "Never. How could you even say something like that-- I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you Harry?"  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.  
  
"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" I said.  
  
"No, it isn't!" Ron shouted, "It's about winning!"  
  
I glanced around and notice that people were starting to stare at us.  
  
"Ron," Harry finally spoke up, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum--"  
  
I smirked feeling a sudden burst of affection for Harry, but Ron must have noticed.  
  
"Why don't you go find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron snapped.  
  
"Don't call him Vicky," I screeched before storming away.  
  
_  
  
I took a seat on the complete opposite side of the Great Hall and cross my arms and legs bitterly. I couldn't figure out why Ron had to be such a prat. I thought he'd be mad at me about coming with Krum, but I never thought he'd accuse me of 'fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
It took Viktor nearly twenty minutes to find me, by which time the butterbeers he had retrieved for us had gotten cold. I thank him anyway and apologized for running off. Viktor took a seat next to me and sipped on his butter beer for a while before looking at me nervously.  
  
_"Vould you like to dance?"  
_  
  
I almost told him no. Part of me wanted to rush back up to the dormitory and tuck in for the night, but I wasn't ready to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing he'd won.  
  
Viktor lead me out onto the dance floor again and we danced. It wasn't magical, it wasn't amazing, but it was nice. We chatted about his family and my family. He was the first boy, besides Harry, who had ever asked me about my family. I doubted that Ron even knew I had a little sister. Viktor was most amused when I told him about my parents being dentists. He wasn't like I expected him to be at all. He didn't seem to even mind me being a muggle born, not that he should have minded.  
  
Soon the dance floor was clearing out and the professors were announcing that the ball was drawing to a close. That is when panic hit me. Technically this had been a date and technically dates typically ended in a affectionate fashion. I had never kissed a boy, and never really give it much thought.  
  
Here I was a fourteen year old nobody being escorted home from my first date by an eighteen year old international Quidditch star. It was quite a surreal experience. Then came the issue on what I was feeling for Viktor. Yes, he was a nice guy and I did have a pleasant time with him, but I wouldn't say I had feeling for him either. I tried to insist that we part way at the entrance, but Viktor was a true gentleman and wouldn't hear it.  
  
He walked me back in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, but I stopped a good deal away from the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
_  
"I can't let you know where the common room entrance is," I explained.  
  
Viktor nodded, "I vnderstand, Herm-own-ninny."  
  
I grinned foolishly as Viktor took my hand into his and caressed the top of it with his thumb, "Vou are an amazing voman."  
  
"Thank-you," I muttered, feeling my heartbeat increasing with each breath I took.  
  
"I hope I vill see you again," Viktor added.  
  
I lowered my head, "We'll see." It was the only thing I could think to say at the time.  
  
Suddenly I felt a nudge at the bottom of my chin and my head with tilted upwards. Viktor's lips caught mine before I could turn away and I gasped and froze.  
  
It was short and delicate, a reminder of Viktor's gentleman like quality.  
  
"Goodnight, Herm-own-ninny."  
  
"Goodnight," I said slightly breathless. _  
  
My head felt a little light, but I wasn't seeing stars or floating on cloud nine. In fact I was a little disappointed about how I was actually feeling about my first kiss, but I didn't have much time to reflect on it. No sooner did I enter into the common room did Ron seize the opportunity to continue our row.  
  
_  
  
"Did he just kiss you?" Ron demanded coming up behind me.  
  
I snapped around and placed my hands firmly on my hips, "That is none of your business."  
  
"I don't believe it! Traitor!" Ron hissed.  
  
"How dare you!" I shirked, "Just because I went to the ball with Viktor doesn't mean I'm a traitor."  
  
"Don't you mean Vicky?" Ron taunted.  
  
"Harry didn't have a problem with me going with Viktor Krum!" I yelled.  
  
"How would you know? Where you with him all night? No, you were to busy fawning over Vicky," Ron started.  
  
"Because he told me so!" I snapped, "And don't call him Vicky!"  
  
"I can't believe you had the nerve to go to the ball with Krum, the prat is competing against Harry for crying out loud!" Ron ranted.  
  
I slammed my foot down and caused the holding charm on my hair to break, "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" My hair was cascading down around my face which I was quite certain was beet red.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, "What's that?"  
  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"  
_  
  
I raced up the girl's dormitory stairs leaving Ron in my wake. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe I had just yelled that out for the entire Gryffindor house to hear. As loud as I was yelling I'd be lucky if the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins didn't know too. I felt warm tears tickling down my face and I slammed myself into my bed and pulled the curtains around me.  
  
A short time later I heard Lavender and Parvati come giggling in, shrieking about the boys they had danced with and the wonderful time they had. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes and smashed the pillow over my ears to block them out.  
  
_"Did you hear Granger and Weasley tonight?" Parvati whispered suddenly, "Padma told me that Ron practically called her a scarlet woman."  
  
I rolled my eyes at such an exaggeration of the truth.  
  
"Wow," Lavender cooed, "Seamus said Ron has been ranting all week about not knowing who Hermione was going with."  
  
"Well, he apparently isn't to fond of Viktor Krum," Parvati affirmed.  
  
"I don't think it has anything to do with Krum," Lavender said with a giggle, "I think Ron fancies Hermione."  
  
"No, you honestly think so?" Parvati giggled.  
  
"Well, it would make sense. Katie Bell said they were having another row downstairs after the ball and Hermione told Ron if he didn't like who she was dating, to ask her first next time," Lavender said.  
  
Parvati let out a fit of giggled.  
  
"Shhh, keep your voice down," Lavender laughed.  
  
"Maybe Hermione fancies Ron?" Parvati chipped in.  
  
"Ah, they would be so cute together," Lavender added.  
  
"Honestly," I said under my breath. _  
  
I kicked my curtains purposely and Parvati and Lavender both let out a shriek. I smiled with satisfaction when I noticed they quit talking and I loosened the pillow around my ear. What did they know anyway, what in the world would I ever see in Ronald Weasley? 


End file.
